wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowdust (OC)
History Before He Hatched - Aura and Duststorm met when they were sending messages for their tribe. They met while flying, and they didn't pay much attention to them at first. Days went and they kept meeting each other. They started talking to each other, and eventually fell in love. After He Hatched - He was hatched a few weeks before his brother, Esker. His egg was the color of his scales. When he got out, he immediately tackled his empty eggshell. Early Life - After a few months of hatching, his mom missed the ice kingdom and the hot desert felt uncomfortable for her. She noticed some weird stuff happening on her claws the more she stayed in the desert. She left to the ice kingdom, and Snowdust traveled back and forth to the Ice Kingdom and back to meet both of his parents. Eventually, the tribes got suspicious of him, and they thought he was a spy, and his parents were rebels. The Tribes banished him and his family from their kingdoms. But a few over-suspicious dragons went and assassinated Snowdust's parents. Snowdust and his brother fleed just in time, but not before Esker got a scratch on one of them. The scratch was a deep cut on one of their underbellies, and it should have scarred. Present - When Jade Mountain Academy opened for a new semester, Snowdust and his brother signed up. He stayed close to his brother and bullyed the others. When the school semester ends, he goes to the outskirts of the rainforest to survive there. Description Scales - He has pale ice blue scales mixed with sandy scales, giving him a washed out look. His father is a sandwing, so he got his sandy scales from him, and his mother was an icewing, hence the blue scales. Head - He has an Icewing head. Most of his blue scales are on the top of his head, but the closer it gets to the body, it gets a sandy color. Body - His underbelly is mostly sandy scales, and on the top, the blue scales are mixed in. Legs - His front legs are icewing legs, with icewing claws. It is mostly a pale ice blue. His back legs are sandwing and are a sandy color Wings - He has icewing wings. His wing "fingers" are sandy, and his wing membranes are ice blue. He is an average flyer. Tail - He has a sandwing tail. It is a sandy color. His tail barb is a dark blue. He doesn't have icewing spikes going down to his tail, not does he have a sandwing crest. Other/Accessories - His eyes are black and cloudy, but he can see through them fine. His horns are icewing horns that go down to his back. His horns, teeth, and claws are a dusty white. Personality Voice Tone - He has a mean, interrogating voice. With Strangers - He acts tough and tries to be intimidating. With Dragons He Knows - He bullies them and makes fun of them. With His Brother - He is kind to him, and speaks with a kinder tone. Character Flaws - His mean personality doesn't help him make friends easily. Unique Traits - He manages to be mean to others, yet seems a different dragon when talking to his brother. Fears - Losing his brother, and dragons hurting Esker. Likes - Treasure, fish. Wishes - He wants his parents back, and finding whoever killed his parents so he can kill them. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress